Family Is What You Make It
by hponcer
Summary: *OutlawQueen oneshot* Robin is 68 and invites his children and grandchildren round for a barbecue. If only his wife could be with them... *Fluffy family beauty*


**Basically this is just a bit of fluff I made about a year ago and just found on some old account so I thought I'd share it with you. I stole most of the names and some ages might not match but hey ho, for all you OQ fans out there, enjoy...**

"Grandpa!" Bella and Dora call at the same time as they come whizzing past the fireplace to Robin who responds by kneeling and opening his arms to the girls. They dive into his arms, nearly knocking him clean over.

Bella was 8 now and Dora 4, both children of Kate, Robin and Regina's youngest daughter. Bella had long dark hair and dark green eyes. She was quite tall for an 8 year old but her weight matched. Dora had slightly lighter hair in a bob but the same eyes as Bella and again was quite tall for a 4 year old. Robin releases the girls and says "Good God! Have you two grown?"

"Grandpa!" Dora laughed, "Can we see?"

"Well of course." Robin replied.

"Come on." Bella told Dora as she smiled brightly at her grandpa showing the gaps where baby teeth previously resided. "I think we've both grown, don't you?" She started a conversation with Dora as they made their way over to the door and Robin fought the urge to run and hug them again.

Robin gets up, using all his energy to not topple back over. He was getting on now, 68 to be exact. His hair was grey but still present and he had wrinkled in his old age, his children had told him so. They'd also mentioned that he'd started to shrink. They definitely got their bluntness from their mother and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Thinking of her always brought a smile to his face and on his way to the door he gravitated towards the fireplace where his daughter stood. "5 years dad." Kate sighed holding a frame with a picture of Robin, Regina, Henry, Roland, Rose, Amelia, Jacob and Kate that was taken many moons ago when Kate was 4. Now Henry was 51, Roland was 41, Rose and Amelia were 37, Jacob was 34 and Kate was 32. A light started to come off her and she put the frame down, like Regina, her magic was linked to her emotions and she didn't have the best handle on them.

He placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and sighed along with her "I know." Kate turned and Robin took his time to take in her every feature, her hazel eyes and Regina's lips but in her strange way, managing to look more like him than Regina.

He missed Regina more than he ever thought possible. He'd lost his light, his true love, his _soulmate_. He'd never imagined she'd leave him so soon and the abruptness of it all had left him broken. God only knows what he'd have done if he didn't have his 6 beautiful children and 9 spectacular grand babies. They checked up on him, he'd get a visit from at least one of five of the children every other day and Henry and Roland's children were now old enough to visit him on their own.

Amelia, being a doctor, would always check his bp and other stuff, a habit she'd developed after Regina's first heart attack. Kate always brought the children, without fail. Henry always brought a book or a puzzle to keep Robin preoccupied till his next visit. Jacob, being a chef, always brought food, no matter what, he'd always bring a food parcel, Robin thinks he's afraid he'll go hungry without Regina caring for him. As for Roland, he just came with news of the next generation of Merry Men, of which he was the leader.

Rose was different to the others, Regina wasn't her mother, Zelena was. Zelena raised her with a hatred of Regina and filled her head with lies about how she'd taken Robin from her and how she'd never be a part of _their_ family. When Zelena was murdered when Rose was 13 she lived with Regina and Robin. It was rough and put a huge strain on Robin and Regina's relationship as she tried to break them up and tried to kill Amelia, who was less than a year younger, in the process. Her magic was strong but so was Amelia's, stronger even.

Over time, Rose began to realise her mother had lied and that she didn't have the heart to be a killer or break up a family, one she had begun to realise she was apart of. They tried to hide the wicked things Zelena had done but Rose found out and used to have nightmares and worries that she'd become her mother. Regina used to soothe her and say 'Rose, the only thing you share with your mother is your hair, nothing more.' And Rose believed her. They had an incredible bond and it broke Rose when Regina died, so much so that she had gone off the rails. Not even Robin knew where she was now.

Robin loved all his children, no matter their past and he even still loved Kate after he found out she called her children Bellatrix and Nymphadora, characters from some book or movie Kate and her husband Michael are obsessed with. He chuckled remembering Regina's reaction, the slack jaw, the bulging eyes, the low "You called my grandchild what?". He still thinks of Henry's reply of 'But ones a death eater and the others in Dumbledore's army! Are you asking for your children to hate each other?' But he never researched it to actually understand his reply.

He dreams of Regina's reaction to 'Nymphadora' but she'd been taken too soon to meet her. Looking to his grandchildren now, he honestly couldn't think of names that suited them more. Speaking of which a loud "Grandpa!" Was yelled by Bella causing a vase to shatter. Robin laughed and Kate's eyes nearly came out of her socket "It's fine, I'll clean it later, god knows how many things you lot smashed with your uncontrolled magic." Robin laughed and followed the noise that was Bella. Kate stayed a sec and with a swoop of her hand the vase was restored.

They both came to the door frame and saw the girls had already kicked their shoes off in preparation. Robin watched as Dora bounced "Me first, me first!"

"Okay but before we do this can anyone find my pencil?" Robin scratched his head as he watched the girls. They both looked to the same spot on Robin and started shouting.

"There it is!"

"Yeah, I can see it grandpa!" They both pointed to his top pocket. He glanced down and played "Ah yes, what would I do without you girls? Stand straight Dora." And she did. He could see her straining, stretching to get as tall as she possibly could. He marked on a point and wrote ' _Dora - 4yrs 7months'_ and compared to the last time he measured her at 4yrs exactly she'd grown about 3 inches.

"Quick." He turned her "Look how tall you are!" He pointed to her new mark causing her to gasp.

"Look how much of a big girl I am Bella." She grinned and Bella agreed.

"Me now please grandpa."

"Of course, you know the drill." He said and Bella put her heels to the door and stretched herself as much as possible without going on her tiptoes. Robin marked the point and labelled ' _Bella - 8yrs 3months'_ and noticed she'd grown 2 inches since she was 7yrs 8months. "I can't believe how tall you're both getting!"

"That's because you're shrinking grandpa. Mommy and daddy says so." Dora announced and Robin found Kate's reaction just as hilarious as the statement.

"Dora!" Kate said in shock as she turned to her dad "I am so sorry-"

"Kate it's fine." He laughed taking her into his arms. She immediately relaxed and started laughing herself, it was quite funny after all.

The door opened and, wiping his boots on the mat, a tall white man walked in. He had long dark hair and green eyes that brightened when he smiled. "Daddy." The girls hugged Michael as he said hi to them.

"Hey grandpa." Michael smirked at Robin as Kate swatted him on the arm.

"I'll get you one day Michael." Robin laughed as they all made their way into the front room, Robin sitting on _his_ chair. Robin liked Michael, he was funny and cared a ridiculous amount about his daughter, you could tell by the way he gazed at her when she wasn't looking. He comforted a pregnant Kate after Regina died and practically cared for Bella alone while she was grieving. He was a good, honourable man and Robin admired him for it. So did Roland if the invitation into the Merry Men was anything to go by.

"So what are you two planning on doing today?" Robin asked Michael and Kate. Kate sat in Michael's arms sideways to look at her dad and Robin had to admit they looked like a younger Him and Regina.

"Well, seems as you have the kids, I thought we'd have a chill day, maybe a Harry Potter marathon." Michael smiled at Kate as she turned to him.

"Oh really? Order?" Kate asked in amusement. There was most definitely a right order here and he knew exactly what she wanted.

"1, 5, 7, 2, 4, 3, 6, 8." He told her and she pecked him on the lips because she loved that he knew her so well.

"Well I hope you have a brilliant time doing that." Robin said a bit confused at the whole conversation. He knew they both loved Harry Potter but he'd never understand it.

"Grandpa? Are auntie Amy, Billy and Jonah coming today?" Bella asked. Amelia had one child, Jonah, and after Rose had gone off she took her son, Billy in. Billy was 16 and Jonah was 10 and both were amazing with Dora, the youngest of all the grandchildren, it helped that Jonah and Bella were best friends.

"Well I could call and see if they'll come if you like."

"Please." They both said together flashing smiles.

Robin turned to his daughter and her husband and told them "You can go now if you like, I've got everything from here." He smiled and they left after checking he was sure, both hugging him on the way out.

"Love you dad." Kate shouted turning. "Yeah, love you grandpa!" Michael joined. Robin just waved along with the kids stood at the door.

"So. Billy and Jonah?" Robin asks and gets squeals in reply so one can only assume that's a good thing. Robin got to the phone and had to use the paper next to it with all the numbers down. He finds Amelia's and curses. He knew that he just couldn't think at the time, his memory was going as well, ageing really was annoying.

The phone rang about three times before she picked up "Amelia Locksley speaking." She sounded breathless, like she'd just been for a run. He loved and hated the fact Amelia's voice sounded exactly like Regina's, it was comforting and haunting.

"Hello to you too my darling daughter. I was just wondering if you wanted a few hours to yourself. Bring Billy and Jonah round, I have Bella and Dora."

"Really? Are you sure you can handle all of them?"

Robin rolled his eyes at his daughters worry "Amelia, stop fussing I'm fine with them, bring them round, the girls are desperate to see them."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit. Is Kate still there?"

"Nope sorry you just missed her."

He heard her sigh "Ugh, I'll just ring her after, in a bit dad."

Robin chuckled at the very Roland phrase and replied "Yeah, in a bit Amy." He mocked and heard her laugh before she hung up.

He turned to see the girls look up at him with expectant eyes. "Yes, they're coming." They squealed again and Robin laughed as they went back to playing with each other.

In about 30 minutes Amelia showed up with the boys. Billy was broad and sturdy and had sandy hair, not red. He had his mothers icy orbs and face shape but the rest was just his dad, a dad who left when he found out Rose was pregnant. Jonah was a mixed race little boy with ridiculously curly hair and Regina's eyes. Anyone could tell he'd be absolutely beautiful when he grew up but Amelia refused to let him model, said he needed brains before he got carried away with his looks.

Billy went straight to Dora and picked her up and Jonah and Bella ran and hugged each other. "Daddy." Amelia saluted as she sauntered over to him.

"Daughter." Robin replied taking her into his arms. Amelia looked most like Regina, her eyes, her smile, her voice. She was just Regina in a taller frame and Robin adored it. "No work today?" He glanced down and saw she was in normal clothes and not a vest top and leggings, her usual attire before she'd change into her scrubs at the hospital.

"Nope, Yang's on call today, not me. I have a _rare_ day off." She beamed before continuing "And then you volunteered to have the kids so I'm having a me day."

"And what does that consist of?"

"Binge eating, catching up on programmes, binge _drinking_. Really it's an ideal day. Might invite Sam over, might not, we've not had any time together recently." Amelia finished and Robin didn't miss how she didn't use pronouns for this 'Sam'. He knows Jonah's dad was called Johnathan and they'd been on and off for years till she finally broke it off a while ago. He still saw Jonah but not really Amelia Robin had been informed.

"Sam?" Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Just a friend, dad." Amelia rolled her eyes but still didn't specify gender so he dropped it.

"Auntie Amelia!" Bella ran over, seemingly just noticing her. Dora copied and Jonah ran to Robin. Billy was more composed and just sat next to Robin when everyone had calmed.

"Hey grandpa." Billy leaned over the arm of the chair to get closer to Robin. Since Regina had died and his mom had left he'd become introvert and distant, only just trusting Amelia.

"Billy my boy how are you today?" Robin fist bumped him and Billy smiled.

"I'm good." He told Robin before Amelia stood up.

"Right, I best be off, I'll pick you up later if you want?" Amelia offered really hoping Robin would have them for the night so she could stick to her plan of binge drinking.

"That's fine, I'll have them tonight if that's okay with the boys?" Seeing them both nod Robin continued "See you tomorrow then." And got up to hug his daughter.

"There's a blood pressure monitor on the kitchen table for you." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and pulled back to see him sigh which caused her to smirk. "Bye girls." She hugged Bella and Dora and then hugged Jonah "Be good for grandpa okay. Don't get into too much trouble." She said causing him to giggle.

Amelia then turned and found Billy in front of her. Before she had a chance he hugged her, a big hug and she hugged him back with as much force. He rarely showed affection and it made her day when he did. She pulled back and cupped his cheek "I'll be here for you in the morning, I promise." She told him knowing he needed the reassurance she'd come back for him. He nodded and she said a general goodbye before they watched her get into her white Land Rover evoque.

"What should we do now?" Robin turned to see 4 faces stare back at him.

"A barbecue!" Bella exclaimed excitedly and Jonah nodded wildly causing his curls to flop all over the place.

"Yeah! Please grandpa!" Jonah smiled broadly and Dora copied his actions. Robin turned to Billy and he smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Its not a bad idea." He sounded excited and Robin knew that he couldn't say no. It was rare for Billy to get excited about anything these days. The day was bright and it was still early, it also meant he'd get to see his kids and it'd been a while since he'd seen them all together, well, minus Rose. He knew for a fact that Jacob wasn't working today, he'd told Robin on the phone the week before and he couldn't have a barbecue without Jacob, he was a chef after all. That meant he could bring his husband, Barney and their adopted daughter Charlotte who was 11. Roland could bring the Merry Men and his fiancée Maria. He'd also invite Tuck, their 19 year old son and he'd no doubt bring his girlfriend Mandy. Henry and Violet would come over and 18 year old Luna would probably catch a ride with them and bring Sarah her best friend since forever. Henry's other daughter Lucy would make and appearance with her boyfriend Matthew who was 24 like Lucy and a 21 year old Ollie would come with Liv, his two year old daughter if his ex would let him have her. He'd call Amelia back and see if she wanted to have her 'me' day around her family, it also gave Robin an excuse to see the gender of this Sam she mentioned. He debated whether he should interrupt Kate and Michael in the middle of a Harry Potter day but figured they wouldn't mind.

They weren't all perfect, not by any means but he loved each and every one of them with all of his heart. "Let's do it then." Robin was met with whoops from the children as he made his way over to the phone and rang Jacob to start with.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Barney answered and Robin could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why hello son, fancy coming over today?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Barney laughed and Robin heard Jacob's voice on the other end. A brief silence took place before Robin heard a "Dad?"

"Jacob, hi."

"We'll be there in 10, what you got planned?" Robin could hear Jacob's smile.

"I was thinking of a barbecue, I've got Bella, Dora, Jonah and Billy here already and I'm gunna call the rest of them."

"Oooooo burgers! I'll get them out the freezer!" Robin heard Barney exclaim through the phone and was warmed at the laugh that came from Jacob. "Get it all set up and I'll cook it all when I get there. See you in 10 dad." Jacob hung up and Robin moved on to Roland.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. "Dad's phone." Tuck said in a bored voice.

"Tuck my lad, how's it going?"

"Hey, Grandpa! Everything's good. Me and Mandy just came over to dad's for breakfast but it seems we woke him up. Safe to say we've still not had breakfast." Robin chuckled at his grandson.

"How about you all come over, I'm having a barbecue."

"Yeah, cool. I'll tell dad and we'll be right round. Is uncle Jake cooking?"

"Yes, no need to worry." They both laughed.

"In a bit, granddad." Tuck hung up and Robin couldn't believe what an influence his sons little phrase had had on them all.

Looking at the list of numbers next to him he called Henry next. "Hello?" Robin heard Violet answer.

"Hey, Vi, do you guys wanna come over for a barbecue?"

"Oh, hey, Robin. Yeah sure we'd love to. Do you want me to call Lucy and Ollie for you?"

"You're a gem. Thanks, Violet. See you later."

"Bye."

At least she'd saved him a job by calling the others for him so it was just Amelia and Kate he'd have to call now. "Billy!" Robin shouted and the 16 year old came to his side. "Can you call Amelia for me?" Billy nodded. "Tell her we're having a barbecue and that she should bring Sam."

"Okay but she won't bring him." Billy shrugged as he walked away and took his phone out to ring Amelia. So Sam was a man. Robin smiled at the thought of Amelia moving on from Johnathan and knew Regina would have been happy too. She'd always _hated_ Johnathan with a burning passion and it caused her and Amelia to argue on a regular basis.

The phone rang a few times before Kate answered. "This best be life or death because it is for Harry."

Robin laughed at his daughter and said "Well it's not quite life or death but if you're willing to pause Harry then you could come over for a barbecue if you want."

He heard chatting on the other end before Kate got back to him. "Yeah we'll come. The golden trio can wait until tomorrow I suppose." He almost heard the smirk on the other end and was reminded of Regina.

"I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Most definitely. Bye dad."

And that was it, one by one they entered his door. Roland, Maria, Tuck and Mandy first with Jacob, Barney and Charlotte following. The food was on by the time Lucy and Matthew arrived and Kate and Michael came next. Henry, Violet, Luna and Sarah came together with Ollie and a two year old Liv on his hip. Finally Amelia arrived and to everyone's surprise she brought Sam who was a tall, mixed race, broad man with hazel eyes and hair like Jonah's but a lot more controlled. Robin was ecstatic that she'd felt confident enough to finally introduce him. Turns out they'd been going out for over two years now and had met each other children and everything. It made Robin's heart swell that she was finally happy.

Robin loved having them all together and adored watching all of his grandchildren. Bella, Dora, Jonah, Charlotte and Liv ran around manically playing games and Bella, Jonah and Dora caused chaos with their uncontrolled magic.

Ollie, Luna, Sarah, Tuck, Mandy and Billy were all together in a little circle talking about some new app or something equally as confusing to a 68 year old man. The rest were all sat in their garden chairs talking about nothing while Jacob and Barney made tons of food for everyone.

It brought a tear to his eye as he moved back inside the house and grabbed the photo Kate had picked up before. Robin couldn't have wished for a better family but he could wish for Regina to come back to them. He loved her so much and she was gone forever. He missed his Rose.

"Dad?" Robin turned to see Amelia.

"Hey Amy." He gave a watery smile and she hugged him.

"We all miss her." She took the frame from his hands and put it back on the fireplace. "She's in here, okay. She's not gone, not really." Amelia put a hand to her chest. He knew Amelia suffered dramatically when Regina died, she'd been in the gallery watching as Yang operated on her heart. She'd watched Regina die and then Rose had left her to take care of an eleven year old Billy as well as her already having a 5 year old Jonah. She'd been the one that tried to stay strong for everyone else and she had, she'd been the one to sort everything out and take care of the others.

"You're just like her you know." Robin stated cupping her face.

"I know." She smiled weakly and hugged Robin again before her phone rang.

Excusing himself, Robin went back to the garden and sat with the adults. He got to know Sam and spoke to the others until they got a bit worried about the fact that Amelia hadn't come back yet. Stepping back into the house he heard voices and froze. It couldn't be, could it? Walking around the corner he saw the back of her head, the flaming hair. "Rose?" Robin let out a shaky breath as she turned around.

"Daddy." She ran to him and he engulfed her in a smothering hug.

"You're back!" He looked at every detail of her face.

"I know you're probably mad but I had to get away. Regina, mom..." Rose tried but started crying. "I just lost my way but I'm back and I want to start again, I want to see my son." Rose deflated at the thought.

"Of course. No ones mad, we missed you so much." Robin hugged her again.

Swiftly making their way to the garden, Rose took a step outside and was met with gasps. Billy turned and locked eyes with his mother. Standing he made his way over to her as she stood frozen to the ground. He was taller than her now, he hadn't been the last time she'd seen him. Without warning she was surrounded by Billy's arms as he hugged her.

Everyone took that as a sign to welcome Rose back. Sure, they all had questions but they could wait for another day.

Robin stood in the door way and looked at them all. He smiled absentmindedly and ran a hand through his hair. This was his family and Amelia was right, Regina wasn't truly gone. Loved ones can never die. A breeze surrounded him and he could almost feel her rest her head on his shoulder.

 _"Family is what you make it, Robin and this is ours..."_

 _ **The end...**_


End file.
